justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Summer
(Classic) (Fitness)}} "Summer" by Calvin Harris is featured on Just Dance 2015 and 舞力全开2015. Dancer 'Classic' The dancer is a woman with jade green hair, yellow sunglasses, a gold ring, gold diamond-shaped earrings, a pink sports bra with gold straps around it, a jade transparent skirt with black (seen to be green from the skirt) sequin underwear, and pink lace up heels. 'Fitness' The fitness dancer is a man with short black hair and a beard, a green and black shirt with some yellow and blue stripes, and blue and black pants with green triangles and yellow stripes, black socks, and yellow shoes. Background Classic The background has shiny vertical lines that have blue and yellow triangles moving around in them, thin horizontal lines, and highlighting circles. Fitness The dancer is standing on a marathon track (the track in Just Dance 2014 Sweat routines) that flashes in bouts of red and cyan. The numbers 4, 5 and 6 can be partially seen when the track is lighted up. Gold Moves Classic There are 5 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 3 and 5: Move your right hand quickly in a semi-circle going to the right. Gold Moves 2 and 4: Touch your left leg with your right hand with force while kicking behind. SummerGM1,3,5.png|Gold Moves 1,3, & 5 YEvZlK.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3 and 5 in-game Summergm24.jpg|Gold Moves 2 & 4 rkRp7w.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 in-game Fitness There are 5''' Gold Moves''' in the Fitness routine, all of which are the same: All: Leap with your legs spread out and throw your arms in the air. Summer - Gold Move.png|All Gold Moves v2owwg.gif|Gold Moves in-game Mashup There are 5''' Gold Moves in the Mashup: '''Gold Moves 1 and 4 : Bend your wrists with your fingers pointing to the ground. (''Good Girl'') Gold Moves 2 and 5 : 'Cover your chest with your right hand such that it makes contact with your left shoulder. ([[California Gurls|''California Gurls]]) 'Gold Move 3 : '''Move your arms a little slowly from the middle of your body to the upper thigh. ([[American Girl|''American Girl]]) PDmezSfrK7jJ.png|Gold Moves 1 and 4 (Good Girl) California Gurls GM.png|Gold Moves 2 and 5 (California Gurls) AG Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move 3 (American Girl) Mashup ''Summer ''has an unlockable Mashup with the theme '''Girl Power and only features female coaches. Dancers (No repeats) GM# - indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's number. * Summer (''JD2015'') * ''Mr. Saxobeat'' (''JD4'') * American Girl (''JD2014'') GM3 * ''Good Girl'' (JD4) GM1&4 * [[You Make Me Feel...|''You Make Me Feel...]] (''JD4) * ''So Glamorous'' (JD4) * ''On the Floor'' (JD4) * ''California Gurls'' (''JD3'')' GM2&5' Community Remix Summer has a Community Remix. The following are featured: *Draketastic USA *JoeMario37 USA *hollsz Hungary *Gypsy Wylde Canada *daniela0403 Chile *IMZeeLOUZAh Canada *Vitorhcl Brazil *OriginalMNH Africa *aurorashlie USA *Cruzader4Ever Chile *AyuU-p-U Japan *TyingGoldfish97 Mexico *JuanPabloB10 Colombia *jkinsey3869 USA *saxa111 Russia *BeluMolina Chile *KelvinJaeder Brazil *philipeboy Brazil *Kepin93 USA *chapie69 UK *wiilinski Netherlands *KenFiveTwelve USA *UniformLace1467 USA *JHONYSUTRA Brazil *Francision69 USA *JonathanGrey USA *PhobicTester582 Brazil Party Master Mode Summer ''has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions listed in order of appearance. ''(Captions in '''bold '''indicate a Song Switch) *'Summer' *Calm Down Road/Electro Puzzle/Harajuku Beauty/Tribal Wave *Harajuku Circle/Future Go Back/Pump Up Sound/Give Me More Everybody *Spring Wings/Croco Night/Slow Samba/Future Push *For You/Future Wave/'Holding Out for a Hero'/'Built For This' *Robot Speed Up/Sexy Mill/Shake Up Star/Heart Beat *Pump Up Boy/Angry Girl/Cheery Jump/Super Whip *Clean & Shoulder/Scales Walk/Dark Kid/Cross Jumpy *Shuffling Workout/Lose Mind/Hand Middle Beat/Electro Country *Step From Space/Cardio Lunge/Wake Up Mind/You Know Me *Be The Wind/Just Walk/'Birthday'/'Maps' *Electro Chill/Cross Face/Old Time Head/Crossfire *I'm Out/Super Snap/Africa Clap/Hips Shake *Come Fight/Look My Swag/Italian Walk/Electro Puppet *For You/Future Wave/Groovy Plane/Get Down Baby *Robot Speed Up/Sexy Mill/Shake Up Star/Heart Beat *Pump Up Boy/Angry Girl/'Holding Out for a Hero'/'Maps' *Clean & Shoulder/Scales Walk/Dark Kid/Cross Jumpy *Shuffling Workout/Lose Mind/Hand Middle Beat/Electro Country *Step From Space/Cardio Lunge/Wake Up Mind/You Know Me *Dark Sun/Show Up/Muscle Sound/Snow Time *Look My Hair/Finger Riddim/Opera Time/Frozen Balance *For You/Future Wave/'Built For This'/'Birthday' *Robot Speed Up/Sexy Mill/Shake Up Star/Heart Beat *Pump Up Boy/Angry Girl/Cheery Jump/Super Whip *Clean & Shoulder/Scales Walk/Dark Kid/Cross Jumpy *'Summer' Appearances in Mashups Summer appears in the following Mashups: Classic * I'm An Albatraoz '(Merry Go Round)' * Blame (Sunglasses) Fitness Dance * Best Song Ever '(Fitness)' * Hangover (BaBaBa) '(High Energy)' Captions Summer ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to their dance moves: Classic * Green bandage Fitness Dance * Cardio Training * Fitness Clap Trivia * All the dancers for Calvin Harris' songs so far are females in their Classic routines. ** However, this song has a male Fitness dancer. ** This trend was broken by ''Blame. * The background is borrowed and recreated with a few different perks and colours from the Just Dance 4 exclusive song Domino. * The coach doesn't have the typical white skin tone, she's more like the coach of Hot n Cold but a little bit whiter. * This is the third Calvin Harris song in the series following Acceptable in the 80s and I Need Your Love. It is succeeded by Blame. * The dancer's skirt and the top of her hair can be seen through. * In the E3 2014 version of the routine, the sound in the end wasn't finished yet and there was also a moment with extra sound before the songs starts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ek-L4wsLD50 * In the second chorus, the dancer's skirt gets up because of the arm movement and shows her sequin. * Ubisoft used to tease their fans about a game before its confirmation by pictures being shadows of dancers. Links were added with them. When people clicked the link, they were directed to the official Just Dance game site. Every link had a marker - the link from teasing picture of this song had this one: ?utm_campaign=dm_6Jun2014_jd2015_e3trackteasesummer - the end of this marker made this song leaked. * In the game, the song is about 20 seconds shorter than the original. The last chorus has been slightly cut. * In the trailer and first appearance of the song's pictograms were simpler and could be seen Gamescom with more sophisticated pictograms. * The fitness dancer resembles the dancers from Can't Hold Us, the sweat coaches for Troublemaker, Just Dance and Follow The Leader, and P1 of Blame It on the Boogie ''(all of which are from ''Just Dance 2014). * American Girl ''and ''Mr. Saxobeat (who look similar to each other) appear right after each other in the Mashup. * Some of the moves are recycled from When I Grow Up (3rd contest winner routine), Only Girl (In The World) and Turn Up The Love. * The Fitness dancer could be seen in the beta Sweat & Playlists section of Just Dance 2016. https://instagram.com/p/31cbXjtz-Y/ * This is the only song in Just Dance 2015 to have a Sweat routine. * This is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T * The sweat routine was leaked at Brazil Game Show. Gallery Summer_2015.jpg|''Summer'' Summer Sweat.jpg|''Summer'' (Fitness Dance) summer_cover.png|''Just Dance 2015'' cover summeralt_cover.png|Fitness Dance cover Summermu cover.png|Mashup cover 176.png|Classic avatar 218.png|Fitness Dance avatar Summer_JD2015.jpg 200160_screenshot_02_l.jpg JustDance2015Summer.jpg Summer-0.jpg Summerbg2.jpg|Blue background Summerbg1.jpg|Gold background Summer sweat.png 200160 screenshot 02 l.jpg|Xbox One shot summer_800.jpg|Concept art JD2015 art COACH SUMMER black e3 140609 4pm 1402149588.jpg|The dancer Summer Dancer Sweat Version.png|Fitness dancer summer color scheme.png|Beta Summer Color Scheme JD2015Summer.jpg|Community Remix Promotional Poster summer contestant.png|One of the contestants from the community remix in the same costume as the dancer. Videos Calvin Harris - Summer Just Dance - Summer - 5 Stars Choreography - 5* Stars-1414662427 Choreography - 5* Stars-1415167702 Just Dance 2015 - Summer Party Master Just_Dance_2015_-_Summer_Community_Remix References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with Party Master Modes Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Benjamin Akl Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Leaked Songs Category:Pages that won Article of the Month